h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Zac Blakely
Zac Blakely is the main character in Mako: Island of Secrets. He became a merman while camping at Mako Island. Zac is quite sporty and grew up surfing. He's a water sporty type and a very strong character, and thinks gaining powers and a tail makes him super-strong. Personality Good looking and charming, Zac starts out as an all-round nice guy. He's popular and sporty, always off on one adventure or another with best mate Cam. He and Cam have a healthy and long-running rivalry based firmly in good-hearted mateship. The rivalry fuels both boys in everything they do and they banter constantly. But truth be told, they both win as often as they lose. They are essentially equals. That is until the Moon Pool endows Zac with amazing powers and the ability to transform into a merman. When he first gets a tail, Zac experiences a range of different emotions. First he is plain stunned, then intrigued, then bummed after all, his new status as half-fish undeniably makes him a bit of a freak. In addition, he knows he can't get wet in front of people without transforming- and that would be a disaster. But he soon finds out that the perks of his powers outweigh the negatives, and starts to embrace his new destiny. This causes a rift in his friendship with Cam - who is used to being Zac's equal, and is jealous of his new abilities. When things hit rock bottom with Cam Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie learn of Zac's powers and Zac finds a new support network. It's Lyla that Zac feels most comfortable confiding in, causing problems with his girlfriend, Evie, who breaks up with him in "Betrayal". This all changes when Zac discovers not only that Lyla is a mermaid but that she wants to take his amazing new powers. The battlelines are drawn. Mermen Powers He possesses the ability to transform into a merman ten seconds after touching water. As a merman, he has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold his breath for at least 20 minutes, and dive at a depth lower than the deepest divers in the world. After drying, his body reverts back to human form. Telekinesis In "Dolphin Tale", he starts the ignition on Joe's boat and starts moving it. In "Zac's Returns to Mako", when he was under the influence of the Full Moon Lyla tried to stop him from reaching the land entrance and he pushed her using this power. Hydrokinesis When he is showing Cam that he turned into a merman, he creates a ball made out of water and throws it at him. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Zac is shown using this power to heat up the pool and it evaporates so he can try and cancel Evie's pool party. Invisibility After his first Full Moon in "Zac's Return to Mako" he is now able to become invisible like the girls. In "The Siren" Zac turns invisible so Mrs. Santos doesn't see him in her office. In "Truce" and "Nowhere To Hide" he uses this power so he doesn't caught in the cafe and the warehouse. Volume Reduction Zac used this power to inprove Cam's and Carly's singing in "Sirena's Secret". Trivia *After Zac's transformation into a merman, he discovered he can hold his breath underwater for at least 20 minutes, but could probably hold his breath for an hour. After getting his tail, he's developed an increased desire for all types of seafood, such as prawns, which he eats for breakfast, and tuna. *He gave Evie a moon ring but the girls got it back. *His name, Zac is Hebrew for "The Lord remembers" Zac's Gallery File:Zac.png File:Zac.jpg File:Zac With Trident.png|Zac swimming with the Trident File:Zac In Pool.png File:Trident Lightning.png File:Trident.png|Zac finds the Trident File:Telekinesis.png File:Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png File:Mako Mermaids In Water.jpg File:Zac swimming.jpg File:Zac's Tail.png File:Cam And Zac Finding The Trident.png File:Zac Talking With Evie.png File:Zac Drying His Tail.jpg File:Zac Waterboarding.jpg File:Zac fishing.jpg File:Cam and zac fishing.jpg File:Zac In Water.jpg File:Zac Tailed.jpg File:Zac Jumping With Trident.png File:Zac And Cam.png File:Cam And Zac.png File:Zac with Trident.JPG File:Zac.JPG File:zac and cam camping.JPG|Zac and Cam camping on Mako File:zac and cam as lifeguards.JPG File:Portal.jpg File:Zac swimming in water.jpg File:Zac and Evie.jpg|Zac and Evie File:Zac and mermaids.jpg File:Zac and Cam with lighted trident.png File:Lyla and Zac.png|Lyla and Zac swimming File:Zac and Cam with the Trident.JPG File:Chai in cafeteria.jpg File:Zac's tail.png File:Zac wet.jpg File:Zac and girls.jpg File:Zac standing by garage.jpg File:Zac standing.jpg File:Lyla trying to take the Trident from Zac.jpg File:Zac confides to girls.jpg File:Lyla and Zac in Trident Cave.jpg File:Zac using telekinesis.jpg File:Lyla investigating a fish reel.jpg File:Zac outside his garage.jpg File:Zac smiling.jpg File:Zac using his powers underwater.jpg File:Zac finds a Moon Ring.JPG File:Zac falls in his garage.JPG File:Rita passed out.jpg File:Confused people.jpg File:Zac and the Trident.JPG File:Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool.JPG File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Zac and Lyla swimming together.JPG File:Zac underwater.JPG File:Zac Training.jpg File:Zac talking to Cam.JPG File:Invisibility Detection.png File:Moonstruck Zac.JPG File:Trident stealing Moon Ring's magic.JPG File:Zac using the trident.JPG File:Mako Friends.jpg File:Stuff Happens.jpg File:Poseidon and Zac.JPG Eviefunny.JPG Category:Characters Category:Mermen Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets